


After that night

by skyfty



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Night, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage, My First Smut, No conflict just really smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfty/pseuds/skyfty
Summary: Sungjin is someone who's always hungry
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	After that night

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language

“Aren’t you hungry?” A soft, rough little bit husky voice heard on her ears, bringing her to the real world after being trapped in several dreams she didn’t remember. She opens her eyes, meet a bright of sunlight reflected from a big glass window on her side to their white room. He is on her another side.

“It’s you who is always hungry.” Finally she says words.

Sungjin throws a little giggles. Then he steals a kiss from her cheek, as what they had done entire night and morning weren’t enough. Actually not really entire night, he had waited a bit since they were exhausted.

The day of their wedding wasn’t much resplendent. He just wanted a simple one, since their each other's presence already enough, but they needed to treat their guests as well as possible. Promise saying in the altar was done in the morning, their marriage agreement, that he would be forever in her side and vice versa, in upside and down of life, in health and ill, happy and sorrow they promised to be together, in forever even forever wasn’t always enough.

Then they danced, in a ballroom full of flowers and luxurious fragrance. Their spectators were clapping for them. Laughs, and dozen of congratulations were said. They smiled. Inside their hearts were full of joy, vines as their blissfulness grew uncontrollably, taking every space in mind full of each other. They said love is an art. Only to be understood by the way it is an art, you couldn’t count on theories and practices but must be blended with intuition. Learn it with heart. They saw each others with heart.

At night she was nervous. Her cheeks was heated, turned into crimson as he carried her to their room, didn’t let her walking on her feet just because he felt obliged to. He wanted to make her happy. He promised. She asked to let her took a bath alone. And they did.

She thought Sungjin would took her tonight but he only kissed her cheeks softly. He back-hugged her, still in pajamas, then started to sing a lullaby, still in his low-husky voice.

“You don’t wanna do it tonight?” She did ask.

“I want to. But you must be tired after hours being in those high heels. I let you rest.” Sungjin was considered man. He was still. She smiled and then slept in warm embrace of him.

He woke up in kiss. So much kisses in his eyes, nose, cheeks, neck and uncover collarbones. But not in his lips. It was little past midnight.

“What do you do?”

She had been so much distracted by him all the night when her back was touching all his. She knew she was safe and warm but not her inside. She knew she could feel enough, but she wanted more.

“I want you.”

By that little whisper, Sungjin got himself up. He caged her beneath himself, kissed her lips, deep and sweet. She was very sweet. Her fingers clung to his nape, down to his muscular back under his shirt. She wanted to take his shirt off, so he did let her.

They were kissing passionately as the world was going to end soon. But they deserved, they were bride and groom anyway. She felt the heat between her thighs tortured her. Need, so much need to be fullfeeled. She needed him. And wanted him to need her too.

His kisses trailed down as they were naked, they had been remove the barrier between them. She whimpered almost cried when he kiss her nub. The sensation of pulsating core down alongside her spine as he used his tongue down her. She muffled moans, his name, her God, the fucker swears after he slipped his fingers in. Slow rhythm turned fast and she gave up, letting orgasm took every muscles contract in her body. She let out a sigh, and he smiled.

"I need you." Her voice begged

"I need you too."

He smiled back to face her, proudly, claiming she was his. But little he knew she was his since beginning. Since the night of concert club when he found of her beautiful eyes among other humans standing there. He captivated by the smile of her eyes, and also she did. She was beautiful and only.

He dove in her heat and after several thrusts he reached his peak of world's best sensation. He let out a long groan. She gasped was almost breathless and arched her back toward him. They finished their night scene after two rounds. They slept, and then did another round in the morning after they both awoke. Again because he loves her, also she loves him. And they deserved the time and bed.

‘It’s you who's always hungry’ was the sentence she said after their second nap past midday. She is beyond tired, not only because of the party in the hall but also the ‘party’ in their bed. She is too lazy to get out, even for picking some foods.

“Come on, let’s get breakfast.”

“It’s afternoon.”

“Let’s get food. Or..” He left his words hanging.

“Or?”

“Or i’m gonna eat you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shoot. Say something to me?  
> 


End file.
